narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tadija Uzumaki
... First, welcome to NFW! Secondly, this character is canonically incorrect. We of NFW usually allow the use of anything, as long as it doesn't totally break canon law. This character does. It is impossible for Naruto to have a twin brother, as Kushina was abducted before a second child could be born if there was a twin, which means it is breaking canon. If you just change it slightly, such as making him a close friend Naruto forgot as he aged, it'd be fine. I don't mean to put a downer on your character, just some friendly advice. Sincerely, --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 18:57, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'm very aware of this, but I did this on purpose, and know that in stated Naruto Cannon he can't exist. Still, I must tell you that Naruto: The Forgotten is AU, where such things can be changed. Also, the story will go other way, trough most past will stay the same. Kushina is an exception. Hope you understand :) 20:26, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you changed it or not, but this will still be said. Even if it's an AU, it must follow the same basic rules. Naruto being the sole child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze is one of these basic rules. Ignoring Naruto being an only child is like saying Hashirama Senju (the First Hokage) never existed. So, if it isn't yet changed, I suggest doing it now. --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 00:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) If you actually read the article once more, you could see that I changed it. 11:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Like I already said, whether or no it had been changed, I was going to say that anyways. --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 14:57, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Wait, wait. This article is for a Fanfiction story, which means it does disregard the rules of the canon. It's basically an Alternate Universe, but I don't really know what the admins have decided about that... Kai - Talk 15:31, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::@Joker :::Why are you bombarding me for this. I changed everything. I perfectly know what AU is, so please stop talking about this. I'm a newbie and AU sure means something different here. Ok, I'll get used o this, no more talk about it. :::@Kai :::I guess you're right. When will admins decide it? 16:10, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Kou, you're right when you say that AU's have to follow the same basic rules, but lineage isn't the same basic rules...otherwise no one could omit the Uchiha massacre or anything of the sort. What it means by following the basic rules is that in an AU of Naruto, the characters still have to have existed, though their lineage could be changed, you have to live in a world of shinobi, and you have to acknowledge that chakra and jutsu are the sole guidance for techniques. Everything else can be subject to change. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 16:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ten, then what is the point in even having a canon? A lineage that has been changed can drastically effect it, which in my honest opinion is complete insane. But whatever, it's dropped. --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 16:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice try If you wanted to rip of the stat chart I made for Ryu Uchiha's page, alter it slightly to use for your own character, and get away without me noticing, you should have probably researched that I make nearly all of stat charts of that variety on this entire site. Therefore, I'm giving you the opprotunity to remove that doctored image from your page before this problem develops further. Thank you for your time and hopefully for your full compliance. Kazeyo 20:50, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Taking images and/or writing from other peoples articles without permission is what we call a no-no. Fahuem 22:01, November 19, 2010 (UTC)/ Stop, I deleted the picture, so stop talking this. I am really sorry to use the Stats chart of another user but I apologized, so stop making negative comments about me please. 22:03, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I never stated a negative comment about you. Fahuem 22:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC) meh...ok :I know it's been taken down, but you shouldn't be so rude. They merely pointed out that you altered someone's creation without their knowing. I see that you are respectable, so this thing pretty much blew over. Please don't use another's creation without their permission again (which I doubt will happen). Thank you. --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 00:37, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Kou your comment isn't really needed as he has already been told this a thousand times and I didn't find any rudeness in his statement. I apologize for any aggravation, I was unaware that you already sorted this out with Kaze. I guess I was a little smart with the "no-no". Didn't mean any harm by it. --Fahuem 01:02, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I see that you were uninformed. Also, I'll never use a creation of somebody else without his premission, Believe It! 11:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC)